


Eyes on the Road

by PrettyMessedUpSituation (MarcelinesNightosphere)



Series: Lazy Sunday [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Road Head, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelinesNightosphere/pseuds/PrettyMessedUpSituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas head out for a road trip and well deserved vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Road

 

The car was finally loaded. Dean closed the trunk and stretched up into the air with a huge grin, looking like a little kid about to go to Disney World. He chuckled when he put his arms down and walked around to the driver’s side.

Cas grinned. “You seem quite excited.”

“Vacation? Road trip? This is part something I never get and something I love. Of course I’m excited.”

“I’m very much looking forward to the peace and quiet myself.” Cas opened the passenger side door and smiled at Dean from across the roof of the car. “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a vacation. This is my first one. I’m glad it’s with you.”

“Me too.” Dean let his eyes linger on Cas’s for a few seconds before hitting the top of the car. “Alright, let’s go.”

Cas pulled out the map once he was settled into the passenger seat and turned the pages to look at their route. It was going to take thirteen hours, eight hundred and eighty miles. Dean was excited that their halfway point was Cheyenne, Wyoming and planned to stop there for a break and food. The car started rolling back out of their parking spot and pulled out of the apartment complex, heading toward the highway.

 

Three hours into the drive, they made a pit stop to hit the bathrooms and fill the car up with gas. Dean got back into the car practically bouncing, overflowing with excitement.

“What’s gotten into you?” Cas asked, not that he minded the electrified air he was exuding. Seeing Dean this happy warmed his heart.

“I’ve never been to Yellowstone,” he said with a shrug. “I’ve just always wanted to go.” Dean could feel himself practically vibrating. He pulled out of the gas station and got back on the interstate.

The traffic in Nebraska was almost non-existent. It probably helped that they were traveling early on a Sunday when most people were at church. Boredom started to set in and Dean was antsy, shifting in his seat, just wanting to get there already. Cas had been following the highlighted route on the Nebraska page of the map finding interest in the little icons denoting man-made things and the names of lakes and forests. He glanced over at Dean who was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. An idea came over him.

Cas looked around and, seeing no cars behind them, quietly unbuckled his seat belt. He slipped his hand into Dean’s lap, nonchalantly rubbing his upper thigh. Dean smiled at him, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to give him a quick kiss. When he looked back, Cas let his fingers run down the inside of Dean’s thigh and squeezed. He moved his hand under Dean’s shirt to his waistband, running his fingers along the inside.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Dean asked as his belt buckle became undone and his jeans unbuttoned.

Cas could see Dean growing hard. “Nothing. Keep your eyes on the road,” Cas said, as if nothing was happening. He unzipped Dean’s jeans and slid his hand into his pants.

Dean’s mouth opened slightly, his tongue pressed to the inside of his teeth, raising his hips so Cas could pull his cock out. “What are you doing?” he asked rhetorically, enthusiastic and more than happy to help.

“Don’t worry about it. You just pay attention to the road,” Cas said with a smile, his eyes shining. He started stroking Dean with a firm grip, slow and smooth. Dean adjusted in the seat, tilting his head back a bit, still staring at the road. Cas quickened his hand gradually until a bead of pre-come was resting on the tip of Dean’s head. Cas looked around again, and saw no cars coming from behind them. He leaned over, Dean’s right arm raising up out of the way, confused as to what was happening.

“What the hell are you doing? Cas, no. _Cas_!” Dean panicked. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw nothing but empty road. “Holy shit. Cas, what are you… _oh fuck_.”

Cas took Dean to the back of his throat, his lips scratching against Dean’s zipper with each movement. When he felt Dean straining he slowed down, taking him out of his mouth and slowly licked around his head, looking up to see Dean taking shallow breaths, licking his lips before looking down at Cas.

“You’re amazing,” he said. “Keep going, keep going.”

Cas just stared up at him. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Don’t make…Cas, don’t make me beg.” Cas lifted his cock and ran his tongue from base to tip, then took him to the back of his throat again and then stopped, laying his head on Dean’s thigh, waiting. “Cas you are an evil son of a bitch,” Dean muttered through gritted teeth. “Please,” he started, putting his hand on the side of Cas’s face, his thumb smoothing his hair just above his ear. “Please baby, you are so good. Please keep going. I need you.”

“You need me?” Cas asked.

“So bad,” Dean breathed. He sucked in air sharply though his nose when Cas’s mouth was back on him. Cas was rolling his tongue as he kept suction, moving faster and faster. Dean grabbed Cas’s hair and pushed and pulled as Cas bobbed up and down on his cock, his foot slipping off the gas pedal. He regained his footing and pressed down on the gas. “I’m gonna come,” he said in a quick breath. Cas kept steady. When he realized Cas wasn’t going to stop, he gripped his hair tighter, letting out a moan filled with a string of _oh fuck_ ’s and Cas’s name. He came hard, somehow keeping himself in his lane. Cas sat up and spit into an empty water bottle, taking a drink of his soda from the gas station. Dean’s hand reached over and found his face and patted it gently. “You sir, are too good to me. What the hell was that about?”

“Just making the trip even more memorable,” Cas said, smiling broadly.

“Oh, you’ve done that,” Dean said.

A horn blew twice. Dean startled and looked next to them and up to see a lady trucker waving, giving a thumbs up as she drove past them.

“Awesome,” he said, tucking his dick back in his pants and blushing. “That’s great. We’re going to be the talk of the truck stop tonight.”

Cas laughed so hard he buckled over. “Your face!”

“I’m glad you’re amused,” Dean said, feeling his face. His cheeks hurt from smiling and felt hot from embarrassment.

“I’m very amused.”

Dean laughed. “Well, we definitely won’t be forgetting that.”


End file.
